


Untitled

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: How Green Was My Valley (TV 1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 饱暖思淫欲的青年
Relationships: Ianto Morgan/Owen Morgan





	Untitled

Ianto至今也不明白，Huw是怎么知道那事——他和Owen的事的。就在大哥为了他在教堂闯祸还毫无歉意而打了他一拳以后——他怀疑这一拳的意思没那么简单——Huw似乎特别同情他。平时Huw总有些怕他，这回却很关心地瞧着他。他们肯定别有用心，肯定是有什么不对劲。

直到那一天，他刚到家，坐到Huw身边，这小子就从他课本里抬起头，低声对他说：“Owen正在打铁呢！”Owen在打铁，意味着他在后院那间小小的打铁房里，他在那间房子里，意味着自己只要去找他，就能获得独处的机会。可Huw为什么知道他心中所想的事？

Ianto脸都变白了，看着Huw天真的眼神，感到口干舌燥。是谁告诉他的？还是他自己知道的？他和Owen从未在离家近的地方做过，从来都是跑得远远的，山上，林子里，或是村郊的闹鬼屋子。近来他总感觉到，大哥和四妹都看破了他们，形成了某种默契。大哥很善良，除非他们干了很坏或是很危险的事情，否则他是不会揭发他们的。Angharad倒是有可能说出去，这要看你怎么和她商量了——她很聪明，不会不识相。可是Huw怎么也踩进来了呢，他还这么小，从来就只会无邪地伏在他漂亮嫂嫂的膝头——他怎么知道的？

“你怎么知道的？”

Huw看着他，眨了眨眼，明白他问的绝不是表面的意思，思考了片刻。目光却那么真诚、开朗，好像完全不认为Ianto和Owen之间的关系很成问题。“请你不要怪姐姐，我是从她那儿知道的。但是——”他惊恐地拦住Ianto，因为Ianto急咻咻地跳起来要出去，就像犯胃疼一般面色惨白，“——这不是你的错啊！”

“不是我的错，难道还是 **他** 的错？”他走出门，回身冲弟弟吼道。真不错，他在十岁的时候绝没有Huw这么明察秋毫。

他在水房看到了Angharad。他挡住她的去路，瞪着她。

“干嘛？”她抱着一盆子衣服，抬头望着他，“你不去找工，在这儿闲逛？”

“你为什么跟Huw说那事情？我以为你靠得住！”Ianto觉得自己很生气，但说话时还是忍不住分了心，朝外望了一眼，他也在害怕。

“你是什么意思？”Angharad皱起眉。“哪件事情？”

“他跟我说‘Owen在打铁’！高兴得好像在提供什么情报！他怎么知道要告诉我这个？”

“哦——我没有，我没有告诉他。”她笑了。“但我知道怎么回事！”

她要走出门去，但Ianto 堵在门框那儿，不让她跨出去。她一面笑一面甩开他的手，把盆子放到地上。

“我会解释的。Huw从来，从来就不知道你们的什么鬼秘密！他还那么小。只不过你和Owen最近实在有点怪，Huw 也看出来了，你俩在闹别扭。你是不是在生他的气？还是他讨厌你了？”

“胡说。”Ianto一下子低了头。

“总之，”Angharad还在笑，“Huw竟然去问Ifor，他的原话是‘Ianto和Owen总是一起出去，为什么昨天却不一起，甚至吃饭时都不看一眼？’Ifor要我来解释，我只好说，是你们闹了不愉快（我随便编了个原因），你想和Owen和好又怕丢面子，”她仔细看了看Ianto的脸，“你瞧他多可爱，马上就拍了一下手，说‘我就知道是这样！’他在担心你俩呢。”

“其实，你说的‘闹了不愉快’，也差不多是那回事。”Ianto喃喃道。

“是吧，以 **你们自己的** 方式。”Angharad又扫了他一眼，“现在Owen在打铁，对不对？快别挡在这里了。”

Ianto走到了Owen的工棚门口。狗不知从哪儿跑过来，跟在他脚后面，叼着一大块骨头。

“呦呵，你得奖励啦？”他推开门，狗先跑了进去。

Owen在锻打一小块铁件。他走到近旁，抓起案上一把磨过的旧刀。“这是妈妈的菜刀吧？”Owen没有回头，但从那一瞬间他手上的一个小动作看，他一定听见了，可还是没停下工作。Ianto叫狗的名字，它很听话地跑了过来。他却夺走了它嘴里的骨头，放在石案上，猛地下刀，把骨头砰地劈开了。Owen回过头看他。Ianto把骨头扫回地上，摸摸狗头，对Owen一笑：“这刀磨得真利。”

“现在又卷了。”Owen不客气地微微抬了抬下巴。Ianto出神地端详着他的脸，使他不自然地偏过目光，黑眼睛闪闪发亮。他一直是个单纯的孩子，甚至比他们最小的弟弟还要幼稚——Ianto无数次这么想过。熟悉他的人都会有类似的感觉。只有Ianto一个人见过某些画面，因此也最明白他除下架子以后是什么样。接近高潮的时候，Owen会一反常态地非常多话，说出的话也颠三倒四，就像快要睡着的小孩在胡言乱语。Ianto盯着他，回想起这一点，身体就发起热来。

“没事，你很快就能把它弄好。”Ianto小心地放下刀，“我一直想跟你学这手艺……”

Owen还带着脾气，却催他：“别废话了。”才一张口他耳朵就红了一半。Ianto把狗赶出去插上门。他们面对面，慢慢退到窗台边，抱紧了彼此。窗子恰好严严实实地闭着。


End file.
